Scrooge McDuck (Composite)
Comics= |-|1987 Cartoon= |-|2017 Cartoon= |-|DuckTales Remastered= |-|Kingdom Hearts II= |-|Kingdom Hearts III= Summary Scrooge McDuck is the main protagonist of the overall DuckTales series of comics, cartoons, games, etc. Born in 1867 in Glasgow, Scotland, he lived with his parents and got a job as a shoe shiner, where he eventually got his first payment, an American Dime, later to be known as the Lucky Number One Dime. Through years of hard work and experience, he made his fortune to make him the richest duck in the world, operating successfully in numerous industries to connect back to his multi-trillion dollar business. From his time to move to Duckburg, he has been through many adventures, some of which included being frozen in ice, trapped in timeless dimensions, and discovering the fountain of youth, all of which extended his lifespan and has allowed him to live for over 150 years. He would eventually retire from treasure hunting to manage his business after the alleged death of Della Duck, but he would eventually be brought back into the spotlight of adventure by his great-nephews, Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, and Louie Duck. He has now gone back to exploring the depths of space, the Himalayas, underground societies, and many other places since regaining his lost passion. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, likely 8-B '''| '''High 5-A Name: Scrooge McDuck, the Masked Mallard, the Neverest Ninny Origin: DuckTales Gender: Male Age: 152 chronologically Classification: Duck, the Richest Duck in the World, Treasure Hunter, Business Tycoon Attack Potency: At least Building level (Able to collapse two riverboat chimneys. Can smash robots to pieces, uproot and destroy trees, and throw around rhinos easily. Able to harm Glomgold who was unharmed by a plane crash in the Himalayas), likely City Block level (Able to harm those who can bring harm to him) | Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Super Goof, via sharing the same source of power, who threw a planet and could destroy a planet busting meteorite) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Was able to run from California to the North Pole and back within a few minutes on a daily basis) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Super Goof who circled the universe and can casually fly to other planets) Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively FTL+ Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Capable of reacting to lightning last second. Able to dodge lightning from the Duck Warlock. Dodged little meteors shot by Magica De Spell, which were calculated to be this fast) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Is able to lift trees and calls it light hauling. Uses trees and logs practically as melee weapons) | Class Y Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely City Block Class | Dwarf Star Class Durability: At least Building level, likely City Block level (Has been able to survive the destruction of the money bin on two occasions.) | Dwarf Star level Stamina: High (Is able to run for four hours without getting tired. His fencing sessions lasted for hours on end and he would still keep going according to Count Roy. Can take on an entire bar without tiring or being slightly fatigued after being recently drugged) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with several weapons and powerups. Powers and Abilities: |-| Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Capable of proficiently wielding swords, shovels, and his cane), Vehicular Mastery (Can use a tank to shoot an armored Beagle Boy away), Longevity (Is over 150 years. Drank from the Fountain of Youth, which internally made him younger and slowed down his aging), Regeneration (Mid-Low; He was able to regenerate his bruised spine back to a normal state), Berserk Mode (Able to access a Berserk Mode in which he can increase his strength immensely), Martial Arts, Body Control, Supernatural Luck (The Number One Dime gives him luck), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can breathe in space through the use of Oxychew and could already do so in the original DuckTales), Toon Force (Can swim in the pile of gold money when it is impossible for anyone else), possibly Sealing (Magica De Spell had been sealed in Scrooge's Number One Dime), Gas Projection (Can shoot gas out of his cane (5:31)), Sound Manipulation (Can generate a sound wave from his cane (6:29). Able to shake the moneybin with a scream), Laser Manipulation (Shoots a laser from his cane (11:44)), Technological Flight, Fire Manipulation (Able to make a fire breath and fiery blaze around himself), Aura (Scrooge can generate a fiery aura around him with the Blazing Duck), Air Manipulation (Can generate a sneeze so powerful that it can level an entire steamboat), Dimensional Storage (The Hyperspace Pocket allows Scrooge to carry practically any object he wants), Enhanced Senses (Able to distinguish coins from one another), Stealth Mastery, High Pain Tolerance, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Fights against a ghost), Resistance to Extreme Heat (Unaffected by the heat inside of the of a volcano), Cold Temperatures (Able to traverse the Himalayas without needing any special protection), Electricity Manipulation, and Transmutation (Able to revert back to his physical form from being turned into a frog) |-| Super Scrooge= All previous abilities, Flight, Invulnerability (Type 1) |-| Optional Equipment= Time Stop (Can stop time for 10 seconds in DuckTales 2), Healing (Done by Medkit), Statistics Amplification (Capable of raising his power), One Hit Kill (Can kill all enemies on screen), Limited Animal Manipulation (Can summon a moose through the Didgeridoo Flute), Duplication (He can make 11 versions of himself with the Multiplicator Gun), Temporary Invulnerability (Type 1. Can render himself invulnerable for 10 seconds), Transmutation (The Philosopher's Stone can turn anything it touches into gold), Selective Intangibility (Can use the Spectrification Gun to render himself intangible to phase through walls and doors), Explosion Manipulation (Bouncing Bomb is used as an exploding projectile), Ice Manipulation (Blunderbuss shoots an ice ball which freezes people), Matter Manipulation (Scrooge has the Omnisolve which can deconstruct things to an atomic level), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Laughing Gas Bomb could make the Beagle Boys forget their identity and become delirious. Dialogue here), Summoning and Wish Granting (Scrooge can summon meteors, bombs, cannons, a boxing glove, and a cage. Wish Granting aspect is done by Scrooge summoning the Genie), Petrification (Via the Medusa Gauntlet), Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, and Fear Manipulation (The Dreamcatcher forces people to sleep and induces the secondary and tertiary effects subsequently), Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Can negate the inertia of an action through the Anti-Intertia Ray), Friction Manipulation (The Neutra-Friction Ray can negate friction), Electricity Manipulation, Time Travel (Can travel through time with his time machine), Magic (Can use Magica De Spell's wand) Standard Equipment: Cane, his hat, swords, rapiers, shovels, guns, pickaxes, a boomerang, a rope, a Bowie knife, Oxychew Gum, Anti-Magic Arsenal, Winter Mittens, Helen of Troys Harp, Fountain Pen, Laser pin, Garlic necklace, Laughing Gas Bomb, Virtual Reality Field Amplifier, Excalibur Sword, Burglar Stunner, Number One Dime, Vondrake Action Cane PPK (Has more equipment at his disposal even in a second money bin) | Same as before, Money Belt Intelligence: Genius (Scrooge runs a multi-trillion dollar business with many branch companies he manages beneath them. Has gone on many adventures over his life where he's gone to ancient archaeological ruins, islands of gods, the moon, Count Dracula Duck's manor, a volcano, the mines, the Amazon, etc. Has proficiency in combat with wielding various types of weapons such as his cane, swords, rapiers, guns, shovels, pickaxes, etc. Overall, he's been adventuring with facing many types of sorcerers and gods for 100+ years) Weaknesses: Short-tempered, greedy, and cannot stand a relative asking for more than 10 dollars. Note: Calcs are found here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) - Vegeta's profile (Both were at High 5-A, Super Scrooge was used, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:DuckTales Category:Disney Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Animal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Billionaires Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Cane Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon User Category:Weapon Masters Category:Berserkers Category:Body Control Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Time Users Category:Healing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:OHK Users Category:Animal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Invincibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Summoners Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Gas Users Category:Sound Users Category:Laser Users Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fear Users Category:Energy Users Category:Kinetic Energy Users Category:Friction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Air Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Longevity Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Composite Category:Soul Users Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans